mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luvbi
Luvbi is a member of the heavenly race known as the Nimbis. Luvbi only appears in Super Paper Mario on Chapter 7. Luvbi is adopted by Queen Jaydes and King Grambi. History Post-Chapter 6 Mario was sent in The Underwhere, the land of the ended games and he continues his journey without Tippi. He spots Luvbi admiring her prince. Luvbi spots Mario, but she rejects him calling him a "mustachioed fatty" and leaves. Mario continues his journey and goes to Queen Jaydes to recover the Pure Heart from the World of Nothing. Queen Jaydes also gives Mario a quest to find Luvbi. After Mario finds Luigi and joins his party, both of them find Luvbi. Luvbi tests them if they know her name. Mario or Luigi answers correctly thus shocking Luvbi who goes back to Queen Jaydes. Queen Jaydes tells Luvbi that she left the place without permission and wants her to apologize to Mario and Luigi. Chapter 7-1: Subterranean Vacation Mario and Tippi later returns to Queen Jaydes surprising her, Luvbi calls Queen Jaydes and comes to her. She is ready to go to The Overthere after packing her stuff. Queen Jaydes asks Tippi and Mario to help bring Luvbi to The Overthere; it took a while for each other until they agreed. Queen Jaydes unveils the door, Mario, Luvbi and company. Luvbi flusters Tippi after Tippi displeases her, but they started the journey. Chapter 7-2: The Sealed Doors Three Mario, Tippi, and Luvbi begin their travels to the Overthere, using the Underwhere Road. Before beginning, however, Luvbi asks Tippi if she believes in the idea of a soul mate. Tippi, suddenly becoming flustered, does not answer. This caused Luvbi to count her as undecided, or “unrequited” Mario begins following Luvbi through Underwhere road, which they much travel up to reach the overthrere. However, upon reaching the door to the next room, Mario is questioned by Dorgu the First. After answering his three questions, Mario is allowed to enter the next room. They are stopped by three guards, standing sentry next to one of two doors in this room. They said they must lock the door to The Overthere to keep “The Beast” contained. They say the only way they can unlock the door is for the beast to be tamed. Mario accepts the challenge, and enters the room they were guarding. “The Beast” happens to be Bowser. Still dazed and confused by having his game ended by Dimentio, he is surprised to see Mario. Bowser then questions why Princess Peach is not with Mario. Before letting him answer, Boswer accuses Mario of trying to split them up, and ops to fight Mario instead. Upon being Boswer defeated, Mario explains the situation. Bowser grows angry, telling Mario that they should have spent this time searching. They exit, and the guards are surprised Mario had managed to take the beast. Two of the three guards exit to search for more monsters, but the third advises Mario that torches can be lit using fire. However, he warns the torches will only be lit for a limited amount of time. Mario and co. keep ascending the Underwhere Road, Bowser using his fire to light the torches. As they ascend, they are met by Dorguy the Second, who asks five questions. Being allowed access once more, the group comes to another locked door. They enter a door covered in hearts, which is home to Hagara. She teleports you to retrieve a book from a certain D-man. Upon doing so, she gives you a key to the door to reach the next room. The group ascends once more, finding themselves in an outside-like area. Upon reaching the end, Mario and co. are confronted by Dorguy the Third. Dorguy the Third forces you to fight The Underchomp, a tri-colored, tri-chainchomp. This fight takes place in the style of a typical RPG. Beyond this final Dorguy is the star block, and the end of the chapter. Chapter 7-3 She is the daughter of Queen Jaydes of The Underwhere and King Nimbi of the Overthere. Mario, Bowser, Luigi, and Peach had to guide her to the Overthere during the events of Super Paper Mario. Chapter 7-4 It is later revealed that Luvbi was a Pure Heart that Nimbi and Jaydes transformed into a Nimbi in order to hide the treasure. She sacrificed herself to save the world from Count Bleck's dimensional rift. Post-game Mario and company went to The Overthere after saving the world, they found Luvbi with King Grambi and Queen Jaydes. Queen Jaydes tells Mario about her being pleased when she heard about Luvbi, she promises that herself and Grambi will show their love to her. Gallery Luvbi2.png|Another artwork of Luvbi Trivia * Another Game Over occurs if Mario or Luigi keep refusing Queen Jaydes' quest to find Luvbi. de:Liebidi es:Sensibí Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Female Characters Category:Nimbis Category:Undead